


限定一日的保质期

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 4th of July, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Time Travel, young Alf and Ivan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 因为一时兴起，伊万捡到了某大型猫科动物的可爱幼年体，保质期为一天。米诞/露米
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	限定一日的保质期

**Author's Note:**

> -冷战组，露米  
> -时政无关  
> -本家世界和历史杂糅  
> -仅OOC属于我，这篇真的OOC

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

你有没有在下雨天的日子捡到过猫。

就是那种在目前这个初夏季节里很常见，可能在某个雨夜深巷的尽头，被润湿的纸箱里咪咪撒娇的初生幼崽，也许那时还会有闲暇的同情心借出手里这把伞。

可现在面前这个……

伊万无言地站在街的这边，看向缩在对面角落的一小团身影。

装看不见就好了，理智通过利害分析后给予了最直接冷漠的答复。和你没有关系，不是吗？不久前的世界会议，美/国缺席一次对俄/罗/斯来说，某种意义上还是件好事。

尽管逼着那个人泄露出天真傻笑之外的表情对他来说很有意思，甚至说是愉悦。

“—cho”街道很窄，他听得一清二楚，那人在纽约昼夜差的渗人低温下打了个轻声的喷嚏，双手搂紧了膝盖，指节掐得泛白，缩得更小了。

他真的对阿尔弗雷德不参加世界会议而在这种又脏又湿的阴暗角落切身体会贫民生活的起因没有半点兴趣，但这结果看起来很有趣。

可能他应该转身回到温暖的宾馆，收拾收拾行李准备离开，毕竟明天是美/国的独立日，他不想留在这里像个与人群格格不入的边缘者。

被他通过那搓焉趴趴的呆毛认出来的美/国本人，头也不抬地埋在逃避现实的世界内，任由冰冷的雨水从黯淡的发丝弧度上滑落，把自己隔绝在路灯光圈的另一边。

哦对了，去嘲笑他一下好了。伊万转念，掏出手机，拍下了难得一见的落魄阿尔弗雷德，当年经济大萧条的时候，他还没来得及把那张杂糅着颓靡和狠厉，在崩溃边缘疯狂挣扎的脸留下，着实遗憾。

几步之后，伊万就踏入了阿尔弗雷德的私人距离圈，雨水顺着伞的边缘铺开一个圆，隔开两人。即使这样，对方也没有从膝盖上抬头给他任何一个眼神。

“呀，美/国君，在这里做什么呢？”

伊万等着对方给他回应。

“美……国？”

却等到了意料之外的反应。仿佛在听到那个称呼后才有了活着的迹象，低哑又虚弱的嗓音，被伊万认为是阿尔弗雷德的人从自我封闭中抬头，对上伊万俯视而下的视线。

一旦伊万借着路灯模糊的光晕看清楚对方的脸，他就意识到自己可能认错人了。

这肯定不是他现在所认识的“美/国”。

相当稚嫩的面孔，脸颊上还带着尚未褪去的婴儿肥，未经风沙和烈日的柔软肤色，在夜色中白的晃眼，抿着冻得发蓝的薄唇，眉尾呈下垂的趋势，从下而上露出那双没有被任何镜片遮挡的天青色眼睛，发丝散乱地贴合在额头上，燃着一种从未见过的防备和警惕。

像只应激炸毛的刺猬，伊万面不改色，兴致缺缺。

“一个建议，美/国君。在还没有足以支撑你的强大之前，暴露你的恐惧可不是一件好事。”

说到底，并没有欺负小孩子的兴趣，面前这个目测只有十五岁左右年龄的阿尔弗雷德，是英/国又一次的魔法失误吗？伊万挂上了一如既往的微笑。

“我没有恐惧。”少年明显没有认出伊万的身份，他嘶嘶地吐声，寒雨冻伤了他的嗓音。“你怎么知道我是谁？”

缺乏现代的记忆吗。伊万并没有兴趣去了解美/国的历史，分不清楚这个阿尔弗雷德属于哪一个时期。

“我也是象征化，你可以叫我俄/罗/斯（Russian）。”

“原来你就是沙/俄（Russian Empire）……”阿尔弗雷德按着肮脏的墙体撑起自己的身体，抖落了一地的雨水，由于保持了太久错误的姿势，膝盖不自觉地打颤，可他还是努力在伊万面前站稳，固执地在伞的范围外挺直了腰杆。“虽然我听过但从来没真正见过你。”

嗯，嚣张的小鬼。没有纠正对方的错误，可能影响因果的事情他无意去做。伊万回忆了自己的历史，对于「国」来说，历史不过是堆叠起的记忆。那个时候，他跟随自己的女帝暴揍了太过烦人的奥斯曼，倒是没太多精力关注大洋对岸所谓大英帝国叛逆的长子。但女帝好像答应了来自十三州殖民地的拜托，给予了一些海上贸易相关的帮助。

嘛，毕竟当时全欧洲也就是为了看大不列颠那张扭曲的脸啊。

“你知道自己为什么会在这里吗？”不成文的互助定律让他继续开口，无论意愿如何，比起短暂的人类，他们彼此才是最接近的同族，也不可能留着阿尔弗雷德在这里被送入警局或者诱拐什么的。

“我在去欧罗巴的船上，期间睡着了，再醒来就在这里了。”过去的阿尔弗雷德垂下了眼睫，聚集起的水珠从额角滑落，融进米白的亚麻衣领。

伊万瞥了眼相比现代竟然没矮几分的阿尔弗雷德，这身破旧的礼服死板做作到带个假发就可以无缝混入18世纪的油画。他记得那个时间老欧洲早已经在法/国的时尚潮流下不再穿这样的款式了，还真的是……很符合当时的他。

不过性格倒是坦诚多了，果然和幼猫一样，保质期太短。

“俄/罗/斯，那我现在在哪里？”听阿尔弗雷德不带他意的语调一板一眼地喊出自己的名字，一时间还有些违和。

“你想知道？”停顿，没有直接回答。“还是你需要向我确认？”

这太容易了，伊万的嘴角上扬，看着那双被纽约的夜雨所影响的瞳孔无意识地紧缩。

如果说阿尔弗雷德的内心是一本书，那么现代的他是一本充斥着幼稚杂乱涂鸦的文字绘本，一眼望过去只有天马行空的空想主义，真正的想法被夹在书页之间难以揣测，而这个他，就像一本字迹规整，记录得有理有序的日记，伊万可以轻松地从细微动作阅读出他藏下冷静之下的动摇。

“大概，我应该不在我的时间了。”对方坦白。

“是的，你不在你所熟悉的时间线。但我也不能告诉你现在的时间。”显然，这样的事不是第一次了，还需要谢谢在飞机上的柯克兰先生。

“那我什么时候才能回去？”少年明显失落起来。

“我不能保证。 ”伊万倾斜了他的伞，让伞面上的雨水尽数向后流去，“也许一小时，一天，一周，或者一年。”取决于这个恶作剧是谁的杰作。

阿尔弗雷德紧皱的眉头传达出他的不安。

“你可以和我一起走。”伊万没有表现得太刻意，只是提供了一个普通的选择，但唯一。反正至少以后就有更多可以用来嘲笑阿尔弗雷德的底牌了，过去的他着实好骗。“你对这个世界完全不了解吧。”

因低温而泛白的嘴唇被咬得通红。

伊万抛下这句话之后就转身走了，于情于理，在他和阿尔弗雷德的立场上，这句话已经是他俩能沟通的底线了，就算这个阿尔弗雷德并没有和他建立起任何关系，不论好的，或者是不好的。

但阿尔弗雷德就是阿尔弗雷德，不是吗。

身后传来了轻轻的脚步声，旧皮革的硬鞋底在凹凸不平的路面上踩起水花。

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

阿尔弗雷德并不害怕。

被突如其来地丢到了一个完全陌生的世界里，并没有让他那么地手足无措。

和马修说的一样，即使敲断他的骨，里面也只会流淌出反叛和傲慢的髓。

但他不适应。

这座城市属于他，可这段时间不属于他，不比寻常的窒息压力包裹着他。

所以躲起来了，这的确不够勇气，但乔治也说过，有的时候，可以选择逃避和孤立。

然后他遇到了沙/俄。

那个男人一直在笑，他比亚瑟，比弗朗西斯都要高，比他见过的所有欧洲国家都要高，肤色比弗吉利亚深冬的积雪还要白，高挺的鼻梁顺应俯看的视角，看不见男人沉如冰河的眼底里揉有一丝一毫的笑意，仿佛周身凝结下永夜的暴雪。

很奇妙，阿尔弗雷德不害怕他。

亦步亦趋地跟着男人的伞后，并不是因为相信他，只是因为在男人和他搭上话的那个瞬间，持续碾压神经的压力就突然如日光下的融雪一样消散了，直觉很微妙地提供了一种没来由违和的病态安全感。

这和他在书本里，他人口中认识的沙/俄完全不一样。

身边飞速地驶过一辆汽车，挟带起的劲风让阿尔弗雷德警觉地绷紧了肌肉，回望向离去的尾灯，而雨声中传来了前方轻微的嗤笑。

嗯，性格恶劣这点大概是没有错的。

走过不算漫长的一截路，伊万领着阿尔弗雷德回到了下榻的宾馆。稍显复古的建筑让过去的新大陆乡巴佬倍感亲切。

还没等他细细打量房间里新奇的物品，就被身后关门的伊万提起后领，拖拉着一串水印直接扔在豪华浴室的地砖上，阿尔弗雷德的头砰得嗑在了瓷质浴缸边缘上，痛得他眼前冒起星星。

还没等清醒，男人的话就再次打蒙他。

“把衣服脱了。”

“……什……！”阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛，试图后缩。

伊万可没管他那些未成形的反抗，平常他和阿尔弗雷德——嗯现代那个——都是比谁先把谁速度扒光，对彼此的弱点了如指掌。他轻车熟路地掐住少年穿着半筒袜的脚踝，在踝骨下两指处一掐，阿尔弗雷德马上就散去了挣扎的力气，被扯下了磨损严重的过时皮鞋。

“你自己脱？还是我来？”伊万观察阿尔弗雷德爬上赤红的耳尖，装若无辜地开口。

“…………我自己来…”目前还是“樱桃”的男孩用力地抽回了自己的腿，解开湿透的黑外套，露出里面的背带裤和还有块补丁的可怜白衬衫，被雨水一泡，此时都皱巴巴地拧巴在一起。

看起来才独立没多少。伊万边分析边旋开了水龙头，后扭头下手直接帮在裤子上磨磨唧唧的阿尔弗雷德加快进度，无视抗议飞速剥光之后扔进温水里，动作粗暴没有一丝温柔可言。

对他来说，没什么好看的，毕竟已经熟悉到连美国佬的内腰侧上有颗痣都一清二楚了。

尚还保守到落后的阿尔弗雷德遭受了震撼国生的打击，如果可以，他希望自己能融化在这温暖的水中，再冲到下水道里自此消失。

环抱着膝盖，从发丝的缝隙看着一脸冷漠的沙/俄捡起他破旧的衣服，推门离去。

等……那可是他唯一一套正式场合的衣服了。

阿尔弗雷德缩得更矮了，舒适的热水让冻了太久的身体麻木到昏昏欲睡，半张脸埋在水面下吹起一连串水泡，这是他还没改掉的幼稚习惯。开始认真思考自己是哪一步走错了，才至于这种境地。

果然，未来的自己和沙/俄的关系很差吗。

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

门外，伊万肯定不知道幼年期宿敌已经歪打误着了正解，刚把一堆脏衣服交给宾馆的专业人士处理。当然他的箱子里没有能给阿尔弗雷德穿的衣服，再说了，如果给他穿了现代的衣服，万一被带回过去，又会造成不好的影响。

还好这里是纽约，街上日常穿着如牛鬼蛇神的人已经够多了，阅尽千帆的市民肯定也不会对一个疑似复古癖的少年多加注视。

算算时间，伊万拨通了某个人的号码。

“……布拉金斯基？”对面因时差而明显的低气压，勉强地维持着基本的礼仪。

“柯克兰先生。”这是私人路线，属于人名的那一面。“你知道琼斯的下落吗？”

“那小子？”萎靡的语气拔高了一度，“没有，我不知道。估计在哪里翘班像个野人一样庆祝他的独立日吧。”他被航班乱流蹂躏的大脑暂时无法思考伊万的来因，喷洒着淤积在胸口的毒液。

难怪一散会英/国跑的那么快。

“那没事了。”伊万直接挂了电话，掐断对方对他礼仪缺失的抨击。

看来这次和柯克兰没有关系，伊万坐在落地窗边的沙发上，手指间旋转着一枚卢布硬币，窗外的霓虹在金属边缘滑落。

浴室门被推开，全身严实地裹了三层浴巾的阿尔弗雷德走了进来，麦色的头发被他揉乱成了一摊稻草窝，被热水蒸红的脸颊，和现代的他在会议上睡成迷糊一团的脸重合起来。

但是那套毫不客气的性格果然还是百年难改。

走过来径直在伊万的对面坐下，和本体比少了一丝无法预测的自我感。

“那个，我的衣服？”

“送去洗了，明天就能拿到。”

阿尔弗雷德在推测了未来他和沙/俄的恶劣关系之后，反而对眼前的人兴趣更浓厚了。至少在浴室之外，他依旧是个好奇心爆棚的冒险家。

“啊，你肯定知道我的名字了，为了正常交流，我可以知道你的吗？”

他试着露出了最习惯的骗人表情，至少在曾经的新大陆上非常适用。可对面的男人看着他，脸一下扭曲起来。

“伊万·布拉金斯基。”

哇，真就关系恶劣到这种程度吗，这个时间的自己平常是一副什么表情啊。

“哦！我可以叫你伊万。”

“不可以，你得叫我布拉金斯基，琼斯。”

“好吧布拉金斯基。”阿尔弗雷德舔舔上颚粘膜，舌头都要扭成一团。“可以请教一个问题吗？”他尽量装的彬彬有礼，可俄国人好像不吃他这套。

伊万停下了手里的硬币，回望这个越发自来熟的美国佬，好歹不是烦人的程度。

“你和现在的我，关系很差吗？”

“很差。”

呜哇，真直接。明明在微笑，为什么说出的话这么过分，在本人面前都不留情面。

“这样吗，在我的时间线，你没有接受我的外交申请也是这个原因吗？”

索性问一下，沙/俄长达多年对他的放置吧。

“外交？”伊万思考，哦。“当时我的女帝不喜欢你的制度。”

阿尔弗雷德不在意地点点头，他没什么问题了。毕竟乔治拒绝承认拥有一个皇帝，他也不想再要另一个“乔治三世”。

摸起小茶几上堆在盘子里的点心，塞进嘴里，迟来的饥饿感终于淹没了他，早就看中了这盘饼干，黄油伴着奶油的味道在舌尖散开。

而伊万已经暗中拍摄了数张照片，用作未来的不时之需。

是的，永远，不要，小看，俄国人的间谍技术。

“对了，布拉金。”用茶水咽下饼干屑，阿尔弗雷德擅自就缩掉了伊万的名字。“你有多余的衣服……方便借给我吗？就记在未来的我身上。”

“你还真是对未来的自己毫不客气。”伊万从行李箱里翻出一件衬衫扔了过去。“那可是代价很高昂的哦。”

“明天就是新的一天！”阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼套上，取代了身上散落的浴巾，可由于身形和现代的他相差也不大，处于一种极度色//情的暧昧分界线，看起来本人并不是很在意。“所以未来的我也是新的我，和现在的我并不一样。”

“啊对了！如果你愿意——”嚣张的小鬼叉腰而立，笑得像个温暖的光源体，对伊万轻松地伸出了手，“要不要试着和现在全新的我成为朋友呢。”

那只手，有一点使用步枪的茧痕，火药的灼印，还有些刀剑的割伤，因脱离英/国而暴露的贫穷而泛着不健康的白，柔软又纤长，还未曾被日轮所眷顾。

属于阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

“可惜，那是不可能的。”伊万眯起双眼，弯着唇角，坐在原地，“琼斯。”

“那真是可惜啊，伊万。”得不到回应，阿尔弗雷德收回了那只僵在半空的手，顺势向下拽了拽下摆。“我觉得你还蛮有意思的。”

“因为我扒了你的衣服？”伊万轻轻地笑了，意外的，心情突然变好了。

“WHA——！不、才不是！”阿尔弗雷德一脸不可置信地望着他，像只被抓了尾巴的猫，耳尖浮起红雾，可恶，他可不想表现得像个被调戏的小妞一样。“我要睡觉了！”

说完以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲向房间里唯一的床，然后把自己塞进软噗噗的羽绒被之下。一点没有寄人篱下的自觉。

很好。

伊万点头，总之一切都记在阿尔弗雷德的账上，他迟早讨回来。

毕竟在某个方面，他俩关系或许没那么差。

对吧？

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

伊万被刺眼又灼热的日光从深眠中唤醒。

身边早就没有了那个温暖的体温。

当然，不要认为他昨晚会绅士地去睡沙发，反正又不是没在一张床上睡过。

坐起身，从困意中挣脱，余光瞥到了一个背影。

阿尔弗雷德——应该是酒店的服务人员早些时间送来了洗好烘干的衣服——穿着整齐，赤着双足，跪趴在房间的飘窗上，满脸兴致勃勃地透过玻璃打量窗外的世界。

听到动静，他马上回头，蜂蜜般的阳光在同色的发梢闪耀，看起来手感很好。

“早安！伊万。”

“……早安，琼斯。”

如果在这之前，有人告诉伊万，你会和阿尔弗雷德像普通朋友一样进行早安问候，他肯定觉得对方精神有问题。

可真当这种在平行世界都不可能成立的场景发生时，又是如此的顺其自然。

是啊，身处极寒，谁不向往太阳呢，即使是虚假的倒影。

高弹床垫被突来的重量压得下坠，不知什么时候，精神抖擞的阿尔弗雷德跳回了床上，对上睡眼惺忪的俄国人。

“我可以出去吗？外面看起来很热闹。”

“因为是独立日吧……”伊万小小地打了个哈欠，太温暖的地方总是让他感到过度的放松。

“是呀，所以想去看看。”

“随便你吧，让开我要去浴室。”

美国人做出了非常符合他年龄的幼稚举动，在凌乱的被褥间打个个滚，躺平望着伊万摇晃的背影。

“你能不能和我一起去？”

“我没什么兴趣。”

“那！”阿尔弗雷德像每天凌晨兴奋过度的猫猫一样窜到浴室门口，扒在门框上，看着伊万有气无力地刷牙。“做个交易吧。”

“说来听听。”

“嗯，仅此一次，我可以答应你做任何事，当然限定于阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”过去的美国人给出了惊人的报价。“现在的我俩关系很差吧，一次国王的行使权不是很有重量吗？”

“你还真是不惜余力地坑未来的你啊……”伊万叼着牙刷，不过他很欣赏这点。

“毕竟，他是他，我是我。”阿尔弗雷德没有一丝一毫的愧疚，“借用下未来的我，他也会理解我的吧！”

瞧，这小混蛋还不是能利用都会分毫必争，就算是他自己。

“好呀。”整理好围巾的伊万又回复了正常的人设。“来签契约书吧。”

当然，俄/罗/斯没有毁约的服务哦。

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

独立日的街道人流是往日的数倍，国民们身穿自己特制的奇异服饰，为这个东海岸的大苹果之都添加了不同以往的氛围。

这也衬托着让混在其中的阿尔弗雷德变得意外的正常。

少年开心得仿佛要原地起飞，硬鞋底在石质地砖上敲出一串鸟鸣般的轻响。

与昨夜相反，这次是伊万慢悠悠地跟在阿尔弗雷德的后面。

他们俩并没有明显的目的地，只是单纯地在纽约城里转悠，随意地走过一个又一个街区，不再任何一处停留。

“你要去哪？”在又拐过了三个转弯，伊万开口。

“我不知道。”阿尔弗雷德从笑眯眯的好心大叔手中接过了一个星条旗外形的气球。“话说这个旗子都和我不一样，哇，星星好多。”

伊万冷笑，那些星星里还有他送出去的阿拉斯加。

“你看起来很不爽。”死小孩的AKY性格开始咋露头角。

“没有。”过去的记忆浮现，伊万望着前方在跳跃中一晃一动的违抗重力的金发，在阿拉斯加的那段过往，在冰川溶解而成的清澈河流旁，映着漫天星光，那时候的阿尔弗雷德靠在他的肩膀上，等待夏至的黎明。

“不过……”阿尔弗雷德慢下了脚步，伊万看不见他的表情。“我还以为你讨厌我。”

“我的确不喜欢你。”伊万阖上眼睛，把偶然的旧时光塞到最深处，“但我还没必要把这种情感发泄在一个还什么都不知道的孩子身上。”

“我不再是孩子了！我——”精准戳中了阿尔弗雷德的雷点。

“已经独立了，是吗？”伊万笑了，带着一种深切的怜悯。“你又知道多少呢，琼斯。”

“我知道的足够多了，亚瑟教我的，乔治他们告诉我的，我自己从书本上学的，我亲眼所见的，已经够多了！”

“多到足以支撑起一个国家吗？”

——嗒。

不知什么时候，脚步停止在人行道的中央，外出游玩的人们从两人的身边熙熙攘攘绕行流过，仿佛他们是逆流而上的两尾孤鱼。

“别忘了，阿尔弗雷德。没有人可以向你保证，这个未来就一定是你的未来。”

同样，他无法改变他们的过去。

“如果在之后的某次战争，某次选择中，你失败了，你错过了。”

如果可以的话。

“那就是全然不同的结局了。”

你的未来可以改变吗？

孤零零的气球脱离手指的制约，飞向广袤的苍穹，耳畔边行人的交流声被拉到无限远，阿尔弗雷德的世界只剩下眼前的伊万，他被那双暗紫的眼眸钉死在原地，如标本盒里的蝴蝶，动弹不得。

他应该说点什么，但同时，他敏锐地察觉到，这些话的感情并不是给予他的，和这个世界，这段时间一样，属于另外一个阿尔弗雷德。

这里没有他熟悉的，属于他的存在。

眼前的世界开始扭曲，模糊，色彩区块的界限杂糅成一团，顺应重力滑出眼眶。

好吧，他还是一个爱哭的孩子。

眼角被微暖的拇指温柔地拭去凝结的水珠，在他抬眼之前，那人就收回了手。

“决定了。”阿尔弗雷德长哼一声，他可不会承认刚刚的眼泪。

“决定什么了？”伊万悄然摩擦去指尖细微的湿润，这太不应该了，即使面对阿尔弗雷德，他也不该情绪失控到这种程度。

“我想回去后，我会亲自去一趟沙/俄。”少年挑着眉，眼睛里闪动着可以照亮整个世界的意气风发。“就像你说的，我或许不想要这样的未来。但首先，我想我需要好好认识一下你。”去找属于我的你。

“过去的我，很恐怖哦。”伊万状若好心地提醒。

“不会比现在的你更讨厌了！”这是什么奇怪的竞赛。

“好吧。”伊万莞尔，，他长腿一迈，上前两步，和阿尔弗雷德并肩而立，“作为弄哭你的赔礼，我可以请听话的孩子吃冰淇淋。”

“HAHA——真好笑，刚刚只是眼睛进了灰尘罢了。”阿尔弗雷德无师自通的转移话题，顺其自然地无视相关字符，精准提取了关键字，“但冰淇淋是什么？”

他再一次追上了伊万的脚步。

—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—◇—

这里是布鲁克林大桥附近的一处绿地。

天知道他们俩绕了几条小路才走到这里，基本都是阿尔弗雷德的一时兴起。

只因为他觉得这片草地的形状和伊万的脸很像，用他的话是：连你的大鼻子都有还原出来呢大自然真是鬼斧神工。没关系，这个问题都由现代的阿尔弗雷德来支付，伊万笑着继续记账。

这边没有一个人，想来是路上的枯枝挡住了野餐的兴致，大家更愿意选择平整的河滩。

阿尔弗雷德用鞋底胡乱扒拉，然后一皮肤坐下，全然不顾自己的外套沾上了新鲜的草汁，心情好得不行地舔着手中的甜筒。

不愧是同一个灵魂，轻易地就被工业奶精和人工色素捕获。

思来想去，只能选择坐下，伊万摇着头把自己一口未动的半融甜筒递过去，而阿尔弗雷德也毫不客气地收下。

天色渐暗，日落时间早已过去，他们方才走过来的时候还有幸观赏到了不算正规的“曼哈顿悬日”。

草丛里，夏虫开始了最后一个季度的吟唱，远处的河面上，布鲁克林大桥轻吻着自己晃动的倒影。

微凉的风带着伊万铂金的软发飘动，抚平了一天的燥热。嘈杂的人声也隐约传来，被茂密的灌木隔在一墙之外，最清楚的只有阿尔弗雷德舔舐雪糕的动静，这处小小的世界，轻易地容下了他们俩人。

而曾经有那么大的一个世界，都装不下伊万和阿尔弗雷德。

他们是扩张的工具，是暴力的机器，是致命的武器，唯独不应该成为一个软弱的人类。

人如果有了感情，就有了弱点。

而那个时候，不朽的永恒就变成了另一种无形又不可破的枷锁。

伊万已经从过去吸取了足够的教训。

没有什么是万古不变的。

“喂——”鼻尖传来一股冷意。从自我世界中抽神，伊万掐住了阿尔弗雷德那只不安分又极富冒险精神的手。

“啧！放开。”阿尔弗雷德缩回，舔干净手指上融化的奶油。“你在想什么，这么出神。”

“你还……啊，可能是永远无法理解的事情。”毫不掩饰地歧视了对方的见识。

“是吗？那我更好奇了。说说看吧。”阿尔弗雷德溜圆的眼睛在暗处也微微发亮。

“关于让未来的你做什么”

“哎？”他完全不相信。

“开玩笑的。”嘛也有一大部分是认真的，伊万托起腮，目光转向在霓虹下波光粼粼的河面。“我在想，如果你要改变过去，我和你的关系，还会是这样吗？”

“也许会，也许不会。我还挺喜欢你的哦。”

“因为我给你买了冰淇淋？”

“一半的原因吧。”

“你还真的学不会谦逊。”

“诚实是我的身上最美好的品德了。”阿尔弗雷德吞下最后一口甜筒，发音含糊不清，“我想你也应该诚————”

突然响起的轰鸣打断了阿尔弗雷德的话，伴随着唰唰的引燃，独立日的烟花秀开始了。

漫天盛大的绚烂绽放，一簇紧接着一簇，以人的力量，行神明之事，在广袤无垠的夜色画布上，点缀下短暂又瑰丽的花火。

那烟火的启示如同一滴水，坠入平稳安定的日常水潭中，扩散开连绵的涟漪，莫名的，他们马上都意识到时间到了。

这为期一日的相遇。

“独立日快乐，阿尔弗雷德，你该回去了。”伊万开口，最基本的祝福，想来还是应该说出口。

“是的呢，再见，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德显然很高兴，与一天之前的他截然不同。“和现代的我好好相处啊。”

那是太难了。

伊万最终没有扭头看即将离去的人，他望着天边坠落的点点光芒，如同身边青草和旧书籍掺杂的气息一样，消失殆尽。

肩膀突然一重，取而代之，伊万感受到了熟悉的气息，皮夹克上沾满了苹果派的甜香和藏匿其下的苦涩枪油味，耳畔被柔软如幼猫的发丝蹭得发痒。

正逢夜幕中盛典的高潮，炸开了一连串连续的震响，照亮他弯起的唇角，也掩盖了他的低语。

欢迎回来，我所憎恨的你。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 我唯一的爱来自我唯一的恨。


End file.
